The NOT Sweet Sixteen
by fRenZ4EveR
Summary: Sakura's life turns upside down, when she just hits her sixteen birthday! Will the ever famous catch phrase 'Sweet Sixteen' still be true to Sakura or will it not ?


The NOT Sweet Sixteen

Summary : Sakuras life turns upside down, when she just hits her sixteen birthday! Will the ever famous catch phrase ''Sweet Sixteen" still be true to Sakura or will it not ?

-------------------

Chapter One : Little did she know ...

-------------------

"Five more days .." Sakura muttered. nuh uh, its not sad , its a rejoiceful one! You see, there are two reasons WHY you wouldnt know why, either you did not read the summary, or you just being an airhead. Well, anyways, Sakura is having her sixteenth birthday soon .. as in five days, which is 121 hours. Apparently, Sakura is COUNTING DOWN to her birthday .

**Little did she know..**

_Five days LATER.. _

**beep.beep.beep. -twitch- beep. **

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! **

The alarm clock, was like .. alive? "It" beeped its final signal to Sakura, then fell back on the drawer , well having no life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled, then continuing," That was my favourite alarm clock!"

"Shut up!" One of her roomates yelled.

It was Ino, her best friend, or mostly her _sister._ They have been together for like three years, and NOTHING could break their friendship.

**Little did she know ..**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking near the Jiyugaoka subway to reach the mall, to buy her party outfit,Sakura didnt see what was lying ahead of her.

It was a bottle of **spilled **black ink.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK.**

Sad, poor, pitiful Sakura, she _slipped _on the ink.Of course, bad luck doesnt come in a single blow. They come in pairs.So guess what? Her favourite shopping outfit was ruined. "Great, first my alarm clock "tweehoo" broke , and now this!" Sakura muttered sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tricia : Tweehoo is her alarm clock name!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Little did she know .. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew." Sakura gave a sigh of relief, as she finally walked to the mall. It seems that the mall is walking one metre everytime she walks one step. Taking the escalator to the second level of the oh-so-famous Jiyugaoka Mall, she walked in to her favourite clothes store, _Exclusively Hers._

But, as you see, the bad luck had manipulated into triples! So, _Exclusively Hers_,was CLOSED.

"Damn! Why does this happen on **MY **sixteenth birthday!" Sakura muttered angrily.

Alas, she had to go to the Billabong store, to get her party clothes. It consisted of a black tank top and a black miniskirt, with matching **black **flip flops. She looked pretty, with some minor flaws here and there. In short she looked gorgeous. But, however, good luck isnt that easy to get! As soon as Sakura laid her eyes on the **goth **set, a white eyed girl, with long black hair, just snatched them away. _What does she think she is doing! Why that little .. _Inner Sakura yelled, punching the air with her balled fists.

"Great. "Sakura muttered for the once- no, twice?- no, okay okay! **THIRD** time that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked out of the Billabong store, with a pink halter top and a pink flare miniskirt. Also, with **jaded **flip flops.

It was'nt as bad, but still, the black one was way, no it was TEN TIMES BETTER then the outfit now. Sakura glanced at her watch, it read 12.19 pm.

"11 more minutes, the party starts at two, at the club." Sakura reminded herself once more.

Getting herself a drink , she came out and oops!

She **dropped **her drink.

The bad luck is really,really cruel. It struck **four **times ! FOUR times. What evil thing she did to anyone else anyway? Of course, Sakura minded her own buisness, but what happened? The bad luck has to strike at her at her **sixteenth **birthday!

Why,why,why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay okay! Short chapter. The second chapter will have a no more bad luck scenes, and um oh! Yeah, thats when her birthday will start too!;D. **

**Read and review my readers!**

**Tricia ;D.**


End file.
